Goodbye Lucy
by LivvyTheIceDragonSlayer
Summary: Natsu finally says goodbye to Lucy for the last time after a fight with a dark guild. Loosely based off the song Say Something by A Great Big World. One-shot


"Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Lucy yelled. The dark mage she was fighting just smirked.

"I like the taste of crab," he said. Cancer appeared out of a glowing light. "I will help ebi~" Cancer said. He and the dark mage fought until Cancer had to go back to the Spirit World because he was too injured to fight. Lucy screamed in frustration.

"Shadow make: sword!" the dark mage shouted. A deep bluish-purple sword appeared. Lucy lashed out at him with her whip, but it was intercepted with the sword. Rain started pouring from the dark grey sky. The dark mage cursed as he looked at his soaked clothes. Lucy grew angrier than she already was because she was wearing her favorite top and then it was soaked and torn beyond repair. Lucy suddenly got an idea from her wet clothes and prepared to pull out a spirit.

"Gate of the Wat-" Lucy was interrupted by being cut in the stomach. The dark mage smirked.

"My shadow blade is poisoned. You will die even if the wound closes up. The poison won't go away," he said. Lucy fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. The dark mage slashed Lucy across her forehead. Lucy let out a gut-wrenching scream. She went limp and fell to the ground with her hair fanned out in a halo around her head. The dark mage suddenly burst into flames after being impaled with an a silver sword, but that was all after a giant block of ice crushed him. He gasped in pain then fell to the ground dead.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled. He ran over to her and fell to the ground. Gray and Erza were quick to follow him. He lifted her up in his lap. "Luce, say something." A single tear made its way down Natsu's face when Lucy didn't answer. "LUCE!" Natsu screamed. His face was soaked in tears and rain. He stroked her face. "Luce, please wake up. I love you."

Lucy showed a small smile on her face. Gray and Erza were silently crying.

"Luce! Please...I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you earlier." Lucy's eyes started to flutter shut. "Say something, I'm giving up on you." "Natsu...don't...give...up...I...love...you..too..." Lucy managed to say. The last thing she saw was Natsu's tear streaked face before she took her last breath and faded into oblivion.

* * *

"LUCE!" Natsu screamed. It was a scream that could be heard throughout all of Fiore. It was a scream that burned dragonslayer's ears throughout the land. It was a scream that made all the birds take off the trees they were sitting at. It was a scream out of pure sadness and anger. It was Natsu's last word for years. _No, no no! She can't die. I love her, _Natsu thought. He lifted Lucy up and simply walked out of the broken guild. He laid her on the ground outside and lit his fists aflame.

Natsu walked into the broken dark guild. Everyone, including Erza and Gray, stopped fighting as they saw the dark expression on his face. He defeated every single dark guild member without a word or any effort, then walked away out of the guild. He picked up Lucy then walked towards the direction where Mangolia was. Natsu was not his normal happy and playful self; he was sad and serious. Erza, Gray, and Happy followed closely, their faces also drenched in tears. After many long hours of walking, they reached the guild.

"Natsu...do you want me to carry Lucy?" Gray asked. His voice was shaky. Natsu shook his head and Erza proceded to open the guild doors. The guild fell silent when they realized that Team Natsu did not kick open the doors with their usual enthusiasm.

"L-lucy...sh...she...she's..." Gray couldn't continue his sentence, for his whole body was shaking in tears.

"D-de...dea...d-de-e-a-d..." Erza continued. Erza herself was shaking with tears pouring out of her eyes. Natsu just stood there, unmoving with silent tears streaming down his face. The whole guild broke out in sobs.

"Brats? What's all this silence?" Master asked as he came out of his office.

"LUCY!" Levy screamed. Gajeel was holding her close to his body, his chest being drowned in Levy's tears. Gajeel was silent, although tears still wet his face. Master looked down at the dead girl in Natsu's arms.

"Oh Lucy...she was like a daughter to me," Master said. He walked downstairs and towards Natsu. He started crying.

Years passed without Natsu talking. To be precise, four years. Natsu did enough jobs to pay Lucy's and his rent, but Happy did all the talking. The guild evenually became the rowdy guild it used to be, but it was never the same. If Lucy, or Heartfelia, is ever mentioned, they go into a deep silence. With the exception of the first year, every year, Master told Natsu he was going to the S-Class trials, but he stayed each time. At the fifth year, Master was done with Natsu refusing to go. Why? Only he knows, but everyone going to S-Class trials will see why. Master dragged Natsu all the way to the boat, where Natsu just sat and stared out at the ocean. They docked and Master dragged Natsu onto land. He made everyone follow him deeper into the forest.

"Mavis! Natsu is here," Master yelled. Everyone had a confused expression on their faces when they saw two figures float down, both blonde. Natsu's whole face lit up and he smiled for once in the past four years.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled. The blonde girl smiled down at him and followed Mavis to the ground. Natsu ran to hug her, but ended up running through her. "Luce...why can't I touch you?" Lucy gave him a sad expression.

"Being a ghost means that I can't be touched. Natsu, I love you so much, but I really must get going now. I wanted to see you one last time before I fade away for good," Lucy said. She had tears falling down her face as she said that.

"Luce...please don't leave me. I don't want you to go!" Natsu said, "I'll stay on this island forever if I have to. I will follow you anywhere, just please don't go away too far. I can't follow you when you're gone." Both Natsu's and Lucy's faces were covered in tears. Lucy shook her head and slowly floated backwards and upwards, away from Natsu. Natsu ran, stumbling and falling over stray rocks and twigs, but he kept going until he couldn't see Lucy anymore. He fell to the ground, clutching his head in his hands. He screamed his last living word, for Lucy was now truly gone and there was no more meaning of life for him.

"LUCE!" Tears streamed down his face as he ran to the camp. Master was the only one not shaking in tears. Instead, silent tears streamed down his face. Erza was sitting on the ground sobbing, with her sword on the table. Natsu sprinted towards the table and grabbed the sword. Before anyone could react, he plunged the sword into his stomach. Everyone gasped.

"Natsu!" Master yelled. Natsu only smiled.

_Now I can be with Lucy, my one and only love. I told her that I would follow her anywhere__,_ Natsu thought. He fell to the ground dead. His ghost flew up towards the sky, until it was stopped by a hand with a pink Fairy Tail mark. Lucy and Natsu floated down to the ground and looked at everyone. Lucy gave a sad smile at the people below. She looked to Natsu and her face lit up. Her smile stretched all the way across her face.

"Natsu... I love you," Lucy said. He grinned.

"I love you too," Natsu said.

* * *

**Hi! I'm Livvy (you might have figured that out already if you saw my username).**

** I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**This is my first Fanfiction story (well not exactly a whole story...just a one-shot). I didn't have it Beta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm also sorry for making Natsu too OOC and being bad at making the beginning fight scene...anyways, please leave constructive criticism in the reviews! Arigato!**

**~LivvyTheIceDragonSlayer~**


End file.
